Intocada
by Bruna-Hime
Summary: Ela se sentia intocada, não desejada. Após o término do namoro de dois anos com Naruto, será que Hinata finalmente encontrará alguém para fazê-la feliz? Presente para: Hina Hyuuga Betada por: Pikenna


Presentinho para minha super amiga Hina Hyuuga! *-*

Betada pela minha amada e adorada sensei Pikenna

Primeiro hentai x.x

Intocada

Capítulo único

Corria desesperadamente pelas ruas da pequena vila de Konoha, os olhos inchados derramavam várias lágrimas dolorosas, ela havia acabado de terminar o namoro de dois anos com Uzumaki Naruto. Sim, fora ela, Hyuuga Hinata, a garota que mais amara o Uzumaki em toda a vila, que terminara o namoro, e que com certeza ela não se arrependia do feito. Dirigiu-se a um dos campos de treinamento, precisava urgentemente treinar para distrair sua mente.

Mal chegara ao campo de treinamento e começara a socar um dos troncos, as lágrimas ainda rolavam, não era de tristeza, eram de raiva e decepção, a morena já sentia os punhos serem feridos, tamanha a força com que ela socava o tronco já desgastado por treinamentos anteriores. Por fim parou de socar o tronco e se deixou cair, apoiando as costas no tronco desgastado pelos socos e chutes já desferidos ali, colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos e começou a chorar novamente.

Desde que começara a namorar Naruto sonhava no dia que ele a levaria para a cama afim de terem a sonhada noite de amor, mas infelizmente isso nunca aconteceu, ele sempre evitara tocá-la e aquilo a deixava agoniada, fazendo a Hyuuga sentir-se intocada, não amada. E de fato, Naruto não a amava, ele a via como uma boneca de porcelana que precisava ser cuidada. Ela não poderia reclamar de carinho e atenção, pois isso o loiro lhe dera de sobra, contudo não era o suficiente. Hinata queria sentir-se amada, almejada pelo homem para quem fazia juras de amor, porém sabia que era impossível! Naruto era louco pela Sakura e tal fato nunca mudaria. A jovem tentou fazer com que o Uzumaki se apaixonasse por ela, durante dois anos a mesma lutou, todavia não conseguiu aguentar a falta de desejo do loiro por ela e terminou o namoro de dois anos. E agora ela descontava toda sua frustração em lágrimas.

De longe, alguém a observava, um moreno de olhos negros e cintilantes, doía ver a frágil garota por quem havia se apaixonado chorando daquela maneira. Uchiha Sasuke havia voltado para a vila fazia um ano, e o seu principal motivo era a garota que ali se despedaçava em prantos, e cada lágrima que escorria pelo belo e perfeito rosto pálido de Hinata, era um pedaço do coração do Uchiha que se espatifava. Ele não suportou, precisava falar com a jovem, sabia muito bem por que ela chorava, acompanhara de perto o namoro da Hyuuga com o melhor amigo e ele sabia que Naruto não era capaz de dar tudo o que Hinata precisava e merecia, mas ele poderia! Ele tinha todo o amor e desejo que Naruto não possuía pela Hyuuga. Andou silenciosamente até Hinata, ao perceber que havia alguém parado ali, a morena rapidamente parou de chorar para fitar o ser que a olhava prantear tão dramaticamente, corou ao encontrar com os olhos ônix fitando-a, os mesmos cheios de preocupação.

- Você está bem? – A voz altiva perguntou à moça, ela queria lhe dizer não, abraçá-lo e chorar até o amanhecer.

- Estou... – Ela disse limpando as lágrimas e forçando um sorriso.

- Não parece... – Ele falou, lhe estendendo a mão. – Vamos, vou levá-la para casa.

Ela aceitou a ajuda do Uchiha, relutante. Ele a ajudou a se erguer e assim que se colocou de pé, Hinata lançou seus olhos para o chão.

- Eu não quero ir pra casa... – Ela disse em voz baixa. O pai iria reprová-la pelo que fizera, ela sabia que ele iria humilhá-la como sempre fazia e ela não queria isso, estava muito frágil. – Por favor, me leva para outro lugar.

Ela pediu ainda de mãos dadas com o Uchiha. Sasuke não havia largado a sua mão, pelo contrário, segurava-a firmemente.

- Tudo bem, vou levá-la para o clã Uchiha se não se importar. – Ele disse ainda segurando a mão da garota.

O clã Uchiha era um pouco isolado da vila, por tanto não precisariam passar por dentro da mesma. Hinata deu graças a Deus por isso, afinal, ela havia acabado de terminar o namoro com Naruto. O que diriam se a vissem andando de mãos dados com Sasuke no mesmo dia? Ela nem queria pensar nisso.

Não demoraram a chegar ao clã Uchiha, como o esperado estava tudo completamente vazio, o cenário era fúnebre, mas Sasuke não parecia se importar, pois havia se acostumado a viver sozinho naquele lugar. Sasuke conduziu Hinata até sua casa, abriu a porta, deixando Hinata passar, depois a fechou novamente.

- Você pode dormir no quarto do meu irmão. – Ao dizer essas palavras, Hinata sentiu a dor na voz de Sasuke ao falar de Itachi. – Pode tomar um banho se quiser, tenho toalhas limpas e posso emprestar algumas roupas se quiser.

- Certo... – Hinata disse com a voz baixa fitando o chão, sentia-se uma completa estranha naquele lugar.

- Tente se sentir à vontade e pode comer alguma coisa na cozinha ou algo assim, se quiser. – Ele disse percebendo o desconforto da garota.

- Acho que eu prefiro tomar um banho... – Hinata disse timidamente, fitando o Uchiha com as bochechas coradas.

Observando melhor o rosto de Sasuke, percebeu a beleza que todas as outras garotas de Konoha viam nele. Sabia que ela não reparava em nenhum outro homem por estar cegamente apaixonada por Naruto. Sentiu-se uma pecadora ao analisar o quão belo era aquele homem. Como não o percebera antes? Seu coração começou a palpitar forte e o rosto a ficar corado, o que seria isso?

- Você está bem, Hinata? – Sasuke perguntou preocupado. A Hyuuga sentiu algo estranho quando o Uchiha disse o seu nome. Era bom, soou como uma melodia.

- Estou. – Ela disse tentando sorrir.

- Ok. Vou buscar uma toalha e algumas roupas minhas, se não se importar. – Ele disse fazendo Hinata assentir com a cabeça. – Me espere aqui.

Ele disse seguindo por um corredor e entrando em um quarto. Com isso ela pode reparar mais na casa do moreno, era limpa a medida do possível, para um homem que mora sozinho. Sasuke era muito organizado. Olhou para uma estante onde havia fotos dele com a família, com o irmão Itachi e com o time sete, sorriu. Logo Sasuke voltou trazendo consigo uma camisa de manga comprida azul com o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costas e uma toalha branca.

- Aqui está. – Ele disse estendendo a toalha junto com a camisa. A garota pegou sem pestanejar.

- Obrigada Sasuke. – Ela agradeceu dizendo pela primeira vez o nome do Uchiha.

- Certo! O banheiro é a segunda porta a esquerda nesse corredor. – Ele disse apontando para o corredor.

Hinata assentiu com a cabeça seguindo pelo caminho que Sasuke lhe mostrou, andando lentamente pelo corredor até entrar no banheiro. Após trancar a porta se despiu e dobrou sua roupa cuidadosamente, entrou no chuveiro ligando-o e sentindo a água quente cair em suas costas, ficando assim mais relaxada. Precisava mesmo daquele banho para se acalmar e pensar em tudo, ainda achava que havia feito a coisa certa, Hinata livrou Naruto de terminar com ela e evitou uma possível humilhação. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a separação iria acontecer, pois Sakura havia declarado seu amor recentemente para o loiro e ele ainda a amava, só não sabia como terminar com a herdeira.

Por um lado aquilo tudo foi ótimo, agora a mesma poderia olhar para outras pessoas e tentar uma vida nova! Quem sabe Sasuke não poderia fazê-la feliz... Do que ela estava falando? Uchiha Sasuke, o homem mais desejado de Konoha nunca se interessaria por alguém tão sem graça como ela! Ainda mais tratando-se da ex-namorado do seu melhor amigo. Se repreendeu ao pensar que poderia ter algum relacionamento com Sasuke.

Após terminar o banho se secou e vestiu a roupa que Uchiha havia lhe emprestado, optou por usar a calcinha que estava usando antes, pois não queria ficar sem a peça intima na casa de um homem, ainda mais quando ele é um grande "pegador". Saiu do banheiro já vestida, a camisa que o moreno lhe emprestara ia até a metade da coxa. Secou os cabelos molhados e foi andando a procura de Sasuke. Encontrou-o na cozinha, tentando preparar alguma coisa. Viu alguns legumes em cima da bancada e uma panela com água fervendo no fogão. Hinata riu, se perguntando o que ele pretendia fazer. Ao perceber sua presença, Sasuke virou para encarar a Hyuuga. A jovem ainda sorria, o que o fez arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

- Do que está rindo? – Perguntou Sasuke desconfiado.

- De você tentando preparar algo para comer. – Ela disse se aproximando timidamente até ficar ao lado do Uchiha. – O que está tentando fazer?

- Ah... Sei lá! Talvez uma sopa de legumes, isso tudo é muito complicado para mim. – Ele respondeu, coçando de leve a cabeça e fazendo uma careta. Hinata sorriu docemente.

- Eu vou te ajudar. – Ela disse pegando algumas batatas e entregando para ele. – Vamos começar cortando os legumes.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Em poucos minutos a sopa estava quase pronta. Hinata mexia cuidadosamente a comida fumegante na panela, Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira apenas observando-a cuidar da sopa, ver aquele corpo tão perfeito se mexendo no ritmo do giro da concha na panela. O quadril se movimentava levemente, excitando cada vez mais Sasuke. Ele fechou os olhos, precisava se controlar ou iria cometer uma loucura! Hinata provou cuidadosamente a sopa colocando uma pequena quantidade em sua mão, sentiu o gosto salgado da mesma, estava delicioso!

- Você quer provar Sasuke? – Hinata perguntou estendendo um pouco a concha com a sopa.

Sem pestanejar o Uchiha se levantou da cadeira, ele já não se agüentava, precisava ter Hinata, ou pelo menos tentar ter, e ali seria a sua chance! Chegou lentamente por trás da garota, Hinata corou ao sentir o corpo forte do homem roçar no seu.

- Eu não quero provar. – Ele disse sussurrando sensualmente em seu ouvido. – Eu quero outra coisa...

- O que você quer? – Ela indagou trêmula, ele estava seduzindo-a e a jovem estava cedendo.

- Eu quero você! – Ele respondeu, enlaçando a cintura da garota e fazendo-a largar a concha que caiu no chão. Sasuke a fitava intensamente, aproximando os corpos. – Por favor, Hinata, me deixe tê-la, permita-me fazer tudo o que o dobe não foi capaz...

- Sasuke... – Ela sussurrou, estava em dúvida, não sabia se aquilo tudo era real ou era uma brincadeira do Uchiha. E... Depois que ela se entregasse a ele, o mesmo a jogaria fora como fizera com tantas outras.

- Hinata, eu prometo que não vou te magoar. – O homem falou, olhando intensamente aqueles exóticos orbes perolados. – Eu te amo.

Aquilo fora à gota d'água para Hinata ceder a sedução dele. Sentiu a sinceridade no tom de voz de Sasuke, era real, ele não a magoaria como Naruto fez. Ele daria tudo o que o Uzumaki não havia dado a ela, amor, desejo, prazer... Tudo! Finalmente Hinata iria se sentir amada e ela faria de tudo para corresponder.

- Eu te dou essa chance Sasuke. – Ela disse sorrindo. O Uchiha sorriu de lado e sem esperar muito tomou os lábios da Hyuuga em um beijo sôfrego. Mostraria para a herdeira que ele era mais capaz que Naruto!

Beijavam-se intensamente na cozinha, a língua de Sasuke explorava sem nenhum pudor a pequena boca de Hinata, as mãos ágeis passeavam pelo corpo escultural da jovem Hyuuga. A morena mantinha suas mãos presas aos cabelos do Uchiha. Com as pernas a mesma enlaçou a cintura do moreno. Os beijos continuavam intensos. O homem apoiou Hinata na pia, começando a beijar o pescoço dela. A garota soltava pequenos gemidos. Sasuke era quente e fogoso. Ela já sentia sua calcinha úmida com apenas os ósculos e alguns toques do Uchiha. Naruto não era assim, nunca foi. Com o herdeiro do clan Uchiha a coisa era diferente, ele proporcionava excitação e prazer. Ela já não aguentava mais aquela tortura. Queria que ele avançasse mais.

- M-Me l-leve para o s-seu quarto... – Ela disse quase inaudível, fazendo Sasuke sorrir maliciosamente.

Cessou os beijos e a levou para o seu quarto. Os olhos não se desgrudavam da figura corada e ofegante em seus braços, ela era tão linda e desejável, não sabia como Naruto conseguiu desperdiçar tanta perfeição, mas com certeza Sasuke não faria isso, não mesmo! Deitou Hinata na cama de casal que possuía em seu quarto cuidadosamente, prendeu o seu olhar no dela. A face da amada estava corada, porem ele podia ver um brilho diferente nas pérolas da Hyuuga. Não sabia se era desejo, amor ou paixão, mas seja lá o que for, ele gostava. Hinata enlaçou o pescoço do Uchiha, aproximando-o mais.

Gostava de sentir o peso do corpo masculino sobre o seu. Aproximou os seus lábios aos dele, temerosa, porém Sasuke fora mais rápido tomando os mesmos da Hyuuga para si em um beijo mais apaixonado e lento do que os anteriores. Aos poucos a intensidade dos ósculos voltavam. Timidamente Hinata levou as mãos até a barra da blusa do Uchiha levantando-a delicadamente. Percebendo o esforço que a garota fazia para tirar sua camisa, o homem ficou sentado sobre Hinata, tirando a peça ele mesmo. Voltou a beijá-la no mesmo momento.

- Sasuke... – Hinata gemia ao sentir os beijos e os chupões que o moreno dava em seu pescoço deixando a pele avermelhada.

Ela passava a mão pelo peito e abdômen de Sasuke tentando gravar cada pedacinho do corpo do Uchiha. Começou arranhar todo o corpo do moreno. As mãos da Hyuuga procuravam o cós da calça dele e quando achou, ela começou a descer a peça. As pernas dele a ajudaram a tirar completamente a calça do herdeiro. Em um piscar de olhos Hinata tomou o controle da situação pondo-se por cima do homem e, sentando-se sobre ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, dando leves mordidas em seu ombro, deixando a pele incrivelmente branca do Uchiha num tom avermelhado, marcando-a.

Ela ia descendo, distribuindo chupões e beijos molhados por todo o corpo de Sasuke. O moreno apenas se excitava mais com a audácia da Hyuuga. Ele já não estava conseguindo suportar aquela tortura. A herdeira estava deixando-o louco! Seu membro encontrava-se rígido e Hinata só o excitava cada vez mais. Sasuke não iria aguentar, precisava tê-la!

De uma maneira rápida Sasuke se colocou em cima da garota novamente, fitando-a nos olhos intensamente. Ele retirou sua cueca e a calcinha da morena, roçando seu membro na entrada úmida da garota como se pedisse permissão para iniciar a penetração. Hinata enlaçou o pescoço do Uchiha com os dois braços e sorriu ternamente para ele. A jovem havia concedido à permissão. Sasuke sorriu de lado e vagarosamente penetrou a feminilidade abaixo de si. Hinata sentiu uma dor aguda, apertou os ombros do Uchiha e cerrou os olhos.

- Quer que eu pare? – Sasuke perguntou carinhosamente.

- Não. – A Hyuuga respondeu convicta.

Sasuke assentiu levemente com a cabeça continuando a penetração até sentir-se totalmente dentro de sua amada. Ele começou a fazer movimentos leves de vai-e-vem. Hinata cravou as unhas nas costas do Uchiha, fechando os olhos fortemente. Logo a dor a que morena sentia transformava-se em um prazer intenso que ela sabia: Apenas Sasuke conseguiria lhe proporcionar. As estocadas ficavam cada vez mais fortes, porém o Uchiha tentava ao máximo parecer carinhoso sem mudar o seu jeito selvagem e para a Hinata ele estava se saindo extremamente bem. Logo os dois chegaram ao ápice do prazer, gozando ao mesmo tempo. Ao se sentir preenchida por aquele líquido quente, Hinata sorriu, pois já não era mais intocada, não era mais uma boneca de porcelana. Sasuke mostrara a Hyuuga que ela era humana, ele havia a feito mulher e era isso o que Hinata mais queria para si, encontrara a felicidade ao lado de uma pessoa que nunca havia imaginado.

Sasuke retirou-se de dentro da Hyuuga jogando-se na cama ao lado dela. As bochechas coradas e o sorriso sonhador nos lábios da garota denunciavam que ela havia gostado. Ele passou o braço pela cintura da mesma, fazendo-a colar seu corpo ao dele.

- Obrigado. – Ele sussurrou fitando-a nos olhos perolados.

- Eu é que tenho que agradecer. – Ela disse ainda sorrindo, acariciando os fios negros delicadamente. – Sasuke_-kun_, eu também te amo.

Sasuke sorriu ternamente e a beijou logo em seguida. Agora ele se sentia completo e ela, não mais intocada.

_********* OWARI *********_

**_Reviews onegai?_**


End file.
